Not Darkness But Absence of Light
by littleaquarianprincess
Summary: prologue set in their fifth year, skips into seventh year were we join Lily, her friends and the Marauders on their problem filled seventh year and graduation. please read, flame even if its because your being honest
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Chapter One - Flitwick's Project  
  
Lily Evans let out a frustrated scream. This was the third time that James Potter had neglected his part in their Charms assignment they were working on. She had hoped when Flitwick had partnered them together that James might show a responsible side and actually do some work but so far he hadn't turned up to a single meeting.  
  
"Whoa, Lily, take a chill pill. I promise you that whatever homework you haven't done it's not as important as my ear drums," Rose Pentworth glanced across the table at her friend.  
  
Lily laughed despite her anger, "Sorry Rosie. It's just that Potter hasn't turned up to a meeting three times in a row. I swear I'm going to Flitwick next time."  
  
"Oh come on, he's probably caught up in some Quidditch training or something. You know now it is when your so into something that you forget everything else around you."  
  
"Come off it Rose, he's probably out with his adoring fans, flirting and caring on. That little female fan club follows him around everywhere," Lily raised her eyebrows at Rose.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. But you shouldn't always think the worst of James."  
  
"And you shouldn't always think the best! You're far to trusting of people."  
  
"I know it's my curse. I trust everyone and can't hold a grudge longer than a day - after that I'm just pretending."  
  
Both girls laughed and were immediately shushed by Madame Pince, who gave them their last warning. The stressed out librarian turned away but no sooner than she had taken three steps the girls started to laugh again.  
  
*****  
  
James sat his bed in the empty dormitory contemplating the map in front of him. Little dots moved around the lines and curves that made up the Hogwarts castle. A miniature Professor McGonagall was in the staff room, along with Professors Flitwick and Hooch. Dumbledore was pacing his office and Peeves the resident Poltergeist was wreaking havoc with the House-Elfs in the kitchens.  
  
There was a quickly moving dot that caught James' eye as it headed to towards the Gryffindor Common room closely followed by another dot. James leant closer to see who it was.  
  
"Oh my God! I totally forgot about to meet Evans! Shit!" James jumped up from the bed and headed out of the dorm just as the portrait door burst open and shouting filled the room and flowed up to James on the stairs.  
  
"You can't go out there now, Evans will have a fit. And you haven't even thought up an excuse." James told himself and he crouched by the stairs to listen.  
  
"Lily if you'll just calm down," Rose Pentworth's voice came.  
  
"I don't want to calm down! This is the third meeting and the project takes time! My Charms grade is going to drop!"  
  
"Lily, your Charms grade is not in any jeopardy - you're the best student in our year. Only Remus Lupin comes close. Besides I'm sure James was just busy."  
  
"Oh, out with his cherished fan club is now considered being busy?" Lily spat out. James cringed; he didn't ask for all those girls to swoon over him, it just happened.  
  
"Lily, he's Quidditch Captain. He has more responsibility than any other boy in our year. Plus he's cute."  
  
"I don't care how cute he is, he'll be less cute when I'm finished with him. That is if I can bloody well find him!"  
  
At these words James decided it would be the perfect time to retreat to his dorm. The voices faded as he shut the door and mentally kicked himself. He now had the smartest witch in fifth year mad at him.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey James, where have you been? We were looking for you for ages before Peter thought to use the map," Sirius Black plonked himself down next to James on the edge of the lake while Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew sat on the other side of hi,/  
  
"Yeah, James, what's up?" Remus asked.  
  
"Hiding from Evans," James admitted. "I missed a little meeting for our Charms project and now for some God-forsaken reason she's a tad pissed."  
  
As the boys snickered a brown screech owl flew across the lake and dropped a bright red envelope into James' lap. Remus noticed it fist and looked at it in horror.  
  
"Ah James? You might want to look down."  
  
James quickly opened his eyes and saw the envelope Sirius and Peter saw it at the same time. James reached down to pick it up but just as hi fingertips touched the paper, it burst to life and Lily Evans voice screamed out at them.  
  
"James Potter! How could you miss that meeting! Our Charms assignment is due in two weeks and we haven't even started. Do you want to pass fifth year or not! And now you're off hiding somewhere so I can't get my hands on you. If you don't come to the library tomorrow at 7:30 then I swear I'll chop something of yours off your body and I promise you won't be having children when I'm through. And I promise you won't be having children when I'm through. And then I'll go to Flitwick!"  
  
The Howler burst into flames and the ashes landed all of James. The four boys stared in shock at the now empty air in front of them.  
  
:I think it's fair to say she's a little more than pissed, James" Remus finally remarked, a smile twitching on his face. Then he made the great mistake of looking at Sirius who in his attempt to not laugh let out a snort. Soon all but James were rolling around on the grass in hysterics.  
  
*****  
  
The next night Lily sat in the library at a desk towards the back. She had her books open in front of her but her focus was the watch on her left wrist.  
  
"7:29," she muttered. "He's not coming He's not going to show."  
  
But just as the second hand hit twelve James came into the alcove where she was sitting. Books were piled under one arm while in the other hand he held a single piece of blank parchment.  
  
"Am I late?" James gasped as he threw this things on to the table.  
  
"No, unfortunately. Where were you?"  
  
"Quidditch practice; second to last one before the game versus Slytherin next weekend."  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows, "That the only place you were?"  
  
"Of course not, because you know I would just have to have been scalavanting(I don't know where this word came from - I though it was in the dictionary but apparently not) around somewhere with a member of my 'fan club', as you like to call it, wouldn't I?"  
  
Lily blushed, "I never said that."  
  
"Next time you decided to share your feelings with a friend, check to see if the person your going to diss is around, especially before you start screaming so the entire castle can hear," James retorted and started to move the book s around. "Can we just get this whole thing over with?"  
  
Lily just looked at James in shock for a moment. Did he really care what she thought about him? By the sound of it she had really offended him.  
  
"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be rude."  
  
James didn't even look up, "Yeah, whatever Evans."  
  
Lily frowned and started to work. They worked in almost silence, only speaking when one needed to ask the other an assignment question.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh my God," Lily exclaimed, looking at her watch. "It's a half hour past one in the morning. We're going to get in huge trouble."  
  
"No, we won't," James looked quite confident.  
  
"Why won't we?"  
  
"They have to be able to see us to catch us, don't they?"  
  
"Yeah, so? I can't do charms to make myself invisible."  
  
"Ah, but I have something better tan that," James reached into his bad and pulled out layer of silky silver material.  
  
Lily gaped at him, "that's . a lot better," she managed.  
  
James threw the Invisibility Cloak over his shoulders and motioned for Lily to come closer. She hesitantly did, though she was not anxious to be trapped under a cloak with James, but what choice did she have?  
  
"Reach up Evans, and hold it closed at the top," he instructed. As she pulled the cloak together she felt James' arms slip around her waist to hold the mild secure. Now she was so close to him, she could practically feel his heart beating. They walked as quickly as they could through the dark corridors, stopping whenever one heard footsteps, or at least thought they hears.  
  
As they entered the empty common room Lily tried to pull away but found James' grip around her waist was too strong. The more she pulled the tighter he held her. Lily managed to squirm around in his arms so she could see his expression.  
  
James looked down at her with hazel eyes filled with laughter.  
  
"Let me go, Potter," she asked.  
  
"Not until you kiss me Evans. I need a good night kiss or I can't get too sleep."  
  
Well try Sirius; I'm sure he'd be happy to get some action."  
  
"Nah, we've tried it before - it just wasn't the same. Besides; he'll be asleep."  
  
"Then I guess you'll just have to go without. Now let go of me!"  
  
"No way, Evans, you owe me. You would have lost your badge if you'd gotten caught outside after curfew." Again James slightly tightened his arms.  
  
Oh my goodness, if it will get me out of here and into my bed," Lily reached up and pulled James' head down to hers. Just as their lips brushed Lily pulled away. James' eyes flew open and he let go of Lily/  
  
"Good night Potter," she sang as she ran up the steps two at time. Before James could respond she was gone with him left staring after her. How did she not feel that? He wondered. For at the spilt second their lips had touched James had felt like he had been hit by a rod of lightening.  
  
*****  
  
"I think we're finished Potter," Lily announced five nights later. Like the first night, they were the only two left in the library.  
  
"It's about bloody time. You've had me in here every night since Sundaye.  
  
"Well we had to get it done. I don't do anything half way Potter, you should know that."  
  
"I don't know about that. That kiss you gave me the other night was not up to scratch," James raised one eyebrow, something Lily wished she could do.  
  
"I don't waste my kisses on the undeserving."  
  
"We I'm not the undeserving - I just worked my butt of for his stupid project."  
  
"Come on, I need my sleep," Lily said as she packed up her things.  
  
"Alright you royal highness," James quickly threw this things into his bag and pulled out the Cloak. He threw it over them and they hurriedly left the library. They entered the common room to find it not completely empty. Sirius, Remus and Peter were still up and talking adamantly.  
  
"So once you transform into Wolfboy, Moony, we transform and join in you in the shack. Once we've got -" Sirius was interrupted as they heard a gasp. Turning around to face the empty common room they were just in time to see Lily pull the Invisibility Cloak off and run up the dormitory stairs.  
  
James pulled off the cloak and looked own at Remus, "Shit, now what are we going to do?"  
  
"What were you thinking, bringing her in here under the Cloak?" Sirius asked angrily.  
  
"What were you thinking, talking about it in the middle of the common room where anybody could hear you!"  
  
Remus stood up. "Guys don't fight. Lily won't tell anyone, she's smart, she'll work it out that it's important that no one knows.  
  
"What? What happened?" Peter asked, looking back and forth between his friends. "I'm lost, no one ever tells me anything."  
  
"Oh shut up Peter," James said, glaring at the confused boy. Peter stood up angrily and stormed off up the dormitory stairs.  
  
The three boys stood staring at each other, one blonde and tired looking, one brown haired and angry and the other black haired and apologetic.  
  
Finally James sighed, "I'm sorry Moony."  
  
Remus shook his head, "You didn't know we'd still be in here. WE really should have been talking about it in our room, anyone could walk in and hear us. Let's just be thankful that it was someone we can trust now that she knows."  
  
Sirius suddenly looked like Christmas had come, his anger evaporated. "Say Prongsie," he said to James, "What exactly were you doing with Evans?"  
  
"Kill the dirty thoughts I know are flowing through your mind Padfoot, We were working on Flitwick's project. We just finished it tonight." James smiled as Sirius looked crest fallen.  
  
"Nothing fun ever happens around here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked it! Review it please..  
  
LittleAquarianPrincess 


	2. Animagus And Owls

Lily awoke in the morning due to a finger jabbing into her side. She opened her eyes to see Rose and her other friend, Clover Rivers, staring down at her.  
  
"What?" 


	3. Seventh Year

Disclaimer: nothing is mine. Chapter Three – Seventh Year  
  
"Oh my God! Mum, where are you?" a seventeen year old girl cried, running through her house at breakneck speed.  
  
"Lily, what is it?"  
  
"Oh Mum, it's amazing, you'll never guess. Oh I can't believe it, I've been made Head Girl."  
  
"Lily that's wonderful; I always knew you could do it. Oh you've worked so hard," Mrs Evans hugged her ecstatic daughter and laughed as Lily jumped around the room.  
  
At that moment the front door slammed and a bored voice called out, "Mum, I'm home."  
  
"Oh Petunia, in here."  
  
Nineteen year old Petunia Evans entered the lounge and glared at her sister before addressing her mother. "What's going on; you look like Christmas has come early?"  
  
Mr s Evans smiled at her eldest daughter, "Your sister's been made Head Girl at school. Isn't it wonderful?"  
  
Petunia snorted, "You think it's an accomplishment to be the top student in a freak school? But that does suit Lily just fine; after all, she is the Queen of Freaks."  
  
"Petunia," her mother scolded as Lily stopped dancing and her smile faded.  
  
"What? It's the truth," Petunia sneered at her sister and flounced from the room.  
  
Lily slumped on to a chair, "Why can't she be happy for me? I haven't ever been anything but nice to her and her horrid boyfriend."  
  
"Cheer up Lily, you've done me proud and that's all I ask. Oh I just wish your father could have been here to see this," Mrs Evans looked at the photo of Lily's father that stood on the mantle of the fire. He had died last year in a car crash on his way home from the store.  
  
"He's here Mum, I know it. I became Head Girl for him," Lily kissed her mother's cheek. "I'm going to go owl Rose and Clover."  
  
"Alright dear," Mrs Evans sighed as Lily left the room. Why couldn't her daughter get along? After all, very soon they would only have each other. Too soon.  
  
*****  
  
"Bye Mum, I'll owl you when I get there," Lily kissed her mother good bye and turned to her sister. Petunia was pointedly ignoring her, staring at the train at Platform Nine that had just come in. "Good luck with college Petunia."  
  
Petunia sniffed, "Good bye Freak."  
  
As Lily started to turn away she saw James standing behind Petunia. By the look on his face it was obvious he had heard her sister's parting sentiments. "Good bye Petunia, bye Mum."  
  
Lily hurried through the barrier and on to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. She quickly spotted Rose and Clover. The three girls hugged and waved good bye to Rose's parents.  
  
"Umm Lils," Rose bit her lip, not sure how to put what she was about to say. "Do you mind if we go in the same compartment as Sirius and all that?"  
  
"You mean with James?" Lily just stared at her friend.  
  
"Yeah, umm, well I kind of. I mean I am. I mean me –"  
  
"Oh for God sakes," Clover interrupted. "Rose is going out with Sirius; they ended up in France on holiday with their parents."  
  
Lily looked from one girl to the other, "Uh, ok."  
  
"That's it? Okay? You're not going to yell and scream or lecture me about how I'm turning into one of the little groupies and that I'm far too good for Sirius Black?"  
  
"Nope, whatever you want is fine with me. Just don't expect me to speak to James."  
  
"Deal," Rose agreed. "You know I was talking to Sirius and he said James really likes you, even though you've basically ignored him since fifth year."  
  
"Well I don't like him. Anyway, lets get on the train, it's about to go," The girls hurried on to the train as the guards walked up and down, slamming the carriage doors closed.  
  
*****  
  
They found the boys compartment but just as Lily sat down she felt herself pulled to her feet again. She looked up too see Remus smiling at her.  
  
"Come on," he said. "We have to go to the Prefect's compartment. Geez, you forget every year."  
  
Lily laughed and they headed out of the compartment. When they reached the front of the train Lily was surprised to see James sitting quite comfortably chatting to two sixth year female prefects. Glancing at Remus, Lily saw he wasn't surprised in the least. Not letting curiosity get the better of her, Lily sat down and waited for Dumbledore.  
  
Soon enough the Headmaster's head appeared in the compartment fire. He smiled around at the fathered prefects.  
  
"Welcome everyone, for those new fifth years all you have to do is during the train ride patrol the corridors and control students causing any trouble. Once you get to Hogsmeade station our new Head Boy and Girl will direct you."  
  
"Who are the Heads, Professor?" a sixth year boy asked. Lily blinked, she'd been so happy about her own leadership role she hadn't even thought about who her partner would be.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Of course, Mr Chang, how silly of me to forget. Our new Head Girl is Lily Evans of Gryffindor."  
  
The prefects applauded politely. Remus smiled at Lily wile James sitting next to him stared at her in what looked like a lot of shock. The students quietened as Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"Our new Head Boy is also from Gryffindor, James Potter."  
  
Stunned silence met this announcement. James Potter, ringleader of his group of pranksters (commonly known as the Marauders) was Head Boy. Lily was defiantly in shock. James Potter? She was going to be stuck working with the biggest pillock in Hogwarts all year?  
  
"See you all at the castle," Dumbledore popped out of the dire and the students silently filed out of the compartment. Finally only Lily, Remus and James were left.  
  
Lily forced a smile, "Congratulations Potter."  
  
"Thanks Evans. Maybe next time you'll actually mean it," James pushed past her and out of the compartment. Remus shot Lily an apologetic smile and followed James.  
  
Lily shook her head and left the compartment. She was just half way down the carriage, Remus and James a few steps ahead when she heard a muttered voice and suddenly something exploded inside her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everyone I know that was really short compared to my other chapters but I just wanted to leave it there. Can anyone who reads this please review – even if all u say is stupid or cool? Just so my review will go up and then more people will read my story. Please or I think I'm going to delete this story – its not getting any reviews and its kind of sad :(  
  
LittleAquarianPrincess 


	4. The Rest of the Train Ride

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine.**

**Chapter Four – The Rest of the Train Ride**

James turned as a huge bang filled the carriage and saw Lily fall to the floor, a huge gash in the side of her head. He and Remus rushed back toward her as blood started to pool seeping through her thick red hair. James picked her up quickly and carried her into the Prefect's compartment while Remus threw a handful of Floo powder into the fire and yelled, "Albus Dumbledore." Immediately the Headmaster reappeared in the fire.

"What is it," he asked worriedly.

"It's Lily. Someone hit her with a curse or hex or something. There was an explosion and there's a gash in her head," Remus said. He calmly stepped to the side of the fire so Dumbledore could see the unconscious Lily.

"Quickly, go to the driver's room and get the trolley lady, she was a Healer at Saint Mungos. And try to find out what happened. James, take the flag down from the all, you can use it as a bandage to stop the blood."

James took the flag bearing the Hogwarts Crest and folded it into a thick wad which he then pressed against Lily's head.

"Contact me again James when she's awake," Dumbledore said and he disappeared from the fire.

James looked down at Lily, whose head lay in his lap. Her eyes were closed and her skin was a deadly pale colour but her expression gave the impression of sleep not pain. He traced the lines of her face gently. She hadn't changed one single bit in the two years; she was just as smart and beautiful as ever. He leant close but just as his lips were about to touch hers, Remus and the trolley witch rushed into the compartment.

The witch immediately whipped out her wand and transfigured the table into a bed. She motioned for James to place Lily there for her to examine, which he quickly but reluctantly did.

"Now, now, what's done this to her?" the witch tutted as she muttered charms and spells at Lily.

"We don't know, James answered. "We heard a bang, turned around and there she was on the ground outside one of the compartments-" He broke off and looked at Remus. Obviously having the same thoughts as James, Remus frowned and left the compartment. He returned almost instantly, still frowning.

"Snape, Malfoy and Walden Macnair are in that compartment. They must have done this to her."

James started towards the door, "I'll kill them."

"James, no," Remus stepped into his path and grabbed a hold of his shoulders. "Wait ill we get to school. Wait till we find out what happened, Lily might be able to tell us."

James hesitated and then nodded. The boys sat down and waited for the witch to finish. Finally she turned away from Lily and smiled, "She should wake up in an hour or so. You might want to be here when she does."

"Thanks Miss...err"

"Pomfrey," the witch smiled. "Madame Pomfrey, the soon to be new hospital warden at Hogwarts."

"Oh, right. That would explain why a Healer was working as the candy lady on a school train," Remus smiled and thanked Madame Pomfrey again.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts then," Madame Pomfrey left the compartment, leaving Remus and James with the sleeping Lily.

"We should probably go tell Rose and Clover what happened," Remus stated.

"Right, we should bring them in here," James moved toward the door. "You should stay here in case she wakes up. I don't think she'd be over excited to see me."

Remus sat down as James left the room. He hurried down the carriages, finally reaching their compartment. He opened the door to find Clover reading a book, Peter snoring loudly in the corner and Rose and Sirius in the middle of a major make out session which Clover was pointedly ignoring.

Ahem James coughed and they sprang apart. Rose blushed while Sirius looked quite annoyed at James. "Sorry to interrupt but Rose and Clover will probably want to hear this."

Both girls looked at him instantly; to be honest the vivid attention kind of scared James. "Lily's hurt. She's in the Prefect's compartment, Remus and I thought you all might want to shift to there for the rest of the train ride."

"What's wrong? What's happened?" Clover and Rose asked.

"We don't know what happened; Remus and I heard the noise and turned around to find her on the floor. The trolley lady fixed her up; she's going to be the new warden at Hogwarts. Now are you coming or not?"

They stayed in the Prefect's compartment for the rest of the train ride. Remus and James played numerous games of Wizard's Chess while the others played Exploding Snap. Peter got his eyebrows singed off seven times before deciding to forfeit the game. Lily lat on the transfigured bed on one side of the room, with the chess agme close by so they could see if she was alright.

A white bandage was wrapped around her head, half covered by her hair, which Madame Pomfrey had cleaned of any traces' of blood. The bandage would remove itself once Lily woke up. Why the bandage was even there James and the author didn't know.

Remus checkmated James again and shook his head. "It's too easy. Your not even concentrating, Prongs."

"Sorry, Moony. Guess I've got my mind on other things," James glanced at Lily and then at the door.

Remus laughed, "Do I sense a plan in the makings?"

"I just want to get them back for that. Why would they attack her like that? It was cowardly, she was by herself and she didn't even have her wand with her."

"I'm muggleborn, that's reason enough for them. I'll always have someone hating me because of my parents. As a pureblood, Potter, your just not used to it," Lily sat up and looked at them both. The bandage had disappeared.

"Lily!" Rose exclaimed. She and Clover rushed to their friend and swept her up in hugs. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was just hit by two elephants in the stomach," she answered and gently pushed the girls away. "I'm fine, no worse than anything that happened last year."

The girls nodded but now Sirius looked confused, "Last year?" he echoed.

Lily sighed, "Last year I was in the hospital wing at least three times a month or more due to Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins. Every time it was because I was on my own."

"Did you tell McGonagall?" Remus asked.

"At first, but detentions didn't stop them, in fact it only increased attacks. So I just don't bother."

"Well you're going to have to this time. We already told Dumbledore you were hurt," James informed her grimly.

"Dumbledore?" Lily looked alarmed.

"We didn't know what to do when you got hurt. He's the one who told us to get the trolley lady to help you," Remus answered. "Oh, we have to contact him again now that you're awake. Can you walk over to the fire/"

Lily nodded and slid off the bed. Her legs gave way beneath her but at the last moment James grabbed her waist and held her up. Not surprisingly she glared at him.

"Rose, Clover? You might want to help Lily," he said. The girls put their arms around her and helped her to the fire.

Lily kneeled in front of it and put her head in her hands, "Whoa that was dizzying."

Remus looked at James, "You better talk to him, Prongs, you're the Head Boy after all."

James nodded and knelt down next to Lily. He threw a handful of Floo powder into the flames and called, "Dumbledore," as the flames roared purple.

"So Miss Evans is awake then?" the Headmaster said cheerily as he popped into the fire place.

"Yes, sir, I'm here," Lily answered.

"Do you know what happened to you, Miss Evans? Mr Potter and Mr Lupin only found you after you fell to the floor."

Lily shook her head, "I don't remember anything sir."

"Alright, Miss Evans, but if you do remember anything please let me know."

"Yes sir."

"Mr Potter is everything alright with the rest of the rain? I expect the prefects have been patrolling regularly."

"Yes sir, they've been checking in every hour with Remus and I," James said/

"well I shall see you all in about an hour then," Dumbledore disappeared from the fire for the third time that day.

"Why didn't you tell him about the Slytherins?" Sirius asked the moment he was gone.

"What difference would it make?" Rose said, "They'd only do it again and again."

"But at least they'd be punished for it."

"Yeah, but Sirius don't you see? They don't care about that- it tells them that they got to Lily."

"How can you both be so calm about this? She's your best friend!"

"It's what she wants," Clover cut in. "Sirius, what she wants is this and we're going to respect it rather than fight her."

"She wants to get hurt? I swear; I don't understand girls."

The argument was interrupted but a slight but loud gasp as Lily fainted and fell to the floor. James was behind her and caught her before she hit the ground. He picked her right up and put her on one of the chairs.

He then glared at Rose, Clover and Sirius, "While you were arguing she tried to stand up and stop you but couldn't."

"Oh," Rose whispered, "Enervate"

Lily opened her eyes and started to sit up but two hands held her down. She scowled, "Get off Potter."

"I'll let go when you promise not to sit up."

"Alright I promise," James let go and Lily immediately sat up. Then lay back down, "Owww."

"Told you not to sit up."

"Shut up, Potter," Lily sat up again, but slowly this time and managed to stay there.

"Uh, guys?" Remus looked at his watch and then at the group, "We need to change into our robes, we're going to be there soon."

Lily looked down at her black shirt and blue halt top, "Damn and I was hoping to start a new trend. Alright, boys you leave and find somewhere else to get changed."

"Why should we leave, there's more of us," Sirius whined.

"Because of the fact that I can't walk even a metre without fainting and I'm not getting changed with you in here."

"Why not? We won't look, I promise. Ouch," Sirius grin faded slightly as Rose threw a pillow at his head. "Geez girl, I was only kidding."

"Take Peter with you, he's not asleep, he opened his eyes two seconds ago," Clover laughed as the boys dragged Peter out with many mutters of 'perv' and 'he was so close.'

_Hey i know i haven't uploaded here in many many months but i've decided due to lack of review, though not popularity, to start uploading the rest of the chapters on to please review... i really need feedback to keep me motivated._

_LittleAquarianPrincess_


	5. The Girl's Dormitory Stairs

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine**

**Chapter Five – The Girl's Dormitory Stairs.**

As they got off the train Lily felt yet another dizzy flash and quickly grabbed Remus' arm, "Sorry Remus, but you were closest."

"That's alright, I'm here to serve," he jokes as they climbed into the carriage with the others.

Lily entered the castle doors only to see Lucius Malfoy waiting for her, "Did you like our little show on the train, Mudblood," he sneered. "We should ask you to be the star more often."

Sirius stepped in front of her, "Keep moving Malfoy."

"Turning into a Muggle-lover Black? You bring shame on you family. They expected so much from you."

"My family can go to hell."

"Move along please, move along," Professor McGonagall said and ushered the students into the Great Hall. Malfoy glared at Sirius before moving on to the Slytherin table at the other end of the Hall.

Lily and Sirius quickly joined the others, Lily sat between Clover and Remus while Sirius joined Rose and James and Peter on the other side. The scared first years quickly filed in, looking around at everything from the enchanted ceiling to the moving portraits on the walls. Lily tried to keep her attention on the Sorting, ending in 'Weasley, Bill' being the tenth new Gryffindor.

As the food appeared on the table Rose leaned across and whispered, "Don't turn around but your favourite persons watching you."

"Oh, God, I wonder what he's planning to do next," Lily said, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. James looked over at her.

"Planning?" he asked.

"Malfoy is at it again. Rose was watching him during the Sorting," Remus answered for her.

"Like hell he's going to get away with it. Evans, go to Dumbledore or I will."

"Don't waste your time Potter. There's just no point fighting them," Lily got up from the table. "By the way, the common room password is i Lion's den /i ."

James watched her walk out of the Great Hall. Something about her stubbornness to not do anything made him suspect that she wasn't totally innocent to the Slytherins.

Lily was in the Astronomy Tower, looking through the telescopes. Finally she found what she was looking for; the bright star that her father had told Lily was her guardian angel. Whenever Lily was sad her father would tell her that her angel was sitting on that star watching out for her.

Now her star gave her comfort. Lily sat down and leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Her father had died on Christmas Day, driving home form the store. A truck had run a red lights and Lily's father's car had flipped three times before catching fire and burning him alive.

When Petunia had found out she had immediately decided Lily was the reason her father had died. She had tormented Lily almost daily and reduced her to tears. When Lily had gone back to school she had blocked all thoughts of the horrible event from her mind. Lily sighed. What she wouldn't give to have her father back. If she could just go back and changed that day he would still be alive. The death of her father really had been all her fault, despite what her mother protested.

Rose jumped down the dormitory stairs two at a time and landed in the common room. She smiled slightly at Sirius who was playing chess with James before starting towards the door.

"Rose," Sirius called out. She turned and walked over to them. "Where are you going?"

"To find Lily, she hasn't turned up since dinner," Rose looked slightly worried. "She hasn't eaten all day, something could have happened."

Sirius glanced at James who nodded and dashed up the stairs. Seconds later he returned and smiled at Rose, "She's in the Astronomy Tower."

Rose frowned, "How did you -"

"I'll tell you later. Go get Lily and make sure she's alright," Sirius interrupted.

Rose left and Sirius turned to James, "How did you find out so fast?"

"Remus had it open. All I had to do was ask from the door."

"What was Moony using it for?"

"He was watching the Ravenclaw common room. I think he has a little crush."

Sirius grinned, "Awww, our little werewolf is growing up."

"Sssh, someone might here you."

"Sorry but it is funny."

Rose walked slowly up the stairs, not wanting to be caught out of bed after curfew on the first night. "Lily," she called softly. There was no answer as Rose reached the top and spotted her friend.

Lily lay on the concrete floor, he head resting on one arm, her eyes closed and her expression peaceful as she slept. Rose knelt beside her and gently woke her up. Lily opened her eyes slowly and they flicked around before she sat up and startled Rose with her suddenness.

"Oh my God, what's the time? How long have I been up here?"

"Lily, calm down, it's alright. You've been here since dinner and it's now quarter past twelve."

"Oh," Lily blinked. "We should be getting back then."

Rose laughed, "Yes, we should."

The two girls headed out of the Tower along the corridors. They were about two corridors away from the portrait hole when Professor McGonagall found them.

"What is the meaning of this?" she said in her stern voice. "Miss Evans, you are the Head Girl, you should know better."

"I'm so sorry Professor, you see-"

"Professor Lily fainted when she was walking back form the library, you know with her head injury and all. I only just managed to find her."

"Why were you in the library, Miss Evans? Classes do not begin until tomorrow."

"I, uh, had a bet with Clover about something. I went to go look it up. Turns out she was right," Lily lied looking hastily at Rose.

"Well Miss Evans, despite your innocence in this matter I'm afraud you and Miss Pentworth will both be serving detention for your rule breaking. And be thankful I'm not taking off any house points," McGonagall turned to continue down the hall but turned back. "Miss Evans?"

"Yes Professor?"

"You just set a Hogwarts record by the way; fastest time for a Head to get detention – six hours from arrival at Hogwarts. And I thought it would be Mr Potter to break that old record."

She turned and continued down the corridor and Rose and Lily tried not to laugh as they hurried into the common room. Once inside they both burst out laughing and ended up on the floor.

"What the hells gotten into you two?" a male voice asked. Lily immediately stopped laughing and stood up. Rose quickly joined her and smiled at the two boys.

"We just got caught outside after curfew by McGonagall. Now we both have detentions and Lily broke a school record," Rose giggled.

"Oh, really, what record did she break?" Sirius asked.

"Fastest time for a Head to get a detention; our little Lily here did it in six hours."

Sirius whistled, "Gee Lily, turning into a little rebel now you've got the Badge, aren't you?" he teased.

"Hey Padfoot, next thing you know she'll be teaching the Marauders how to pull a prank," James joined in.

"You're just jealous because Lily broke the record and now James doesn't have a chance."

James mocked sadness and nodded, "It always was my dream and you've taken it all away." He pretended to cry and Sirius handed him a tissue and patted him on the back.

Lily smiled and started to head toward the stairs. James noticed and grabbed her around the waist and swung her around. As Lily grew dizzier and dizzier she started to laugh until finally James put her down. She collapsed on the floor and tried to catch her breath.

"You shouldn't make someone with a head injury dizzier than they already are," she muttered and James laughed at her. She slowly got to her feet. She wobbly slightly and almost collapsed but James quickly grabbed her waist and steadied her.

"Get off Potter," she scowled. "I don't need your help to stand up."

"Oh, really? Then why are you leaning against me still," James raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not, I just can't be bothered to walk up the steps just yet," Lily protested, though she didn't move and James was still holding her up- something he didn't mind in the least.

"Here James, give her to me. I'd tell you to take her up for me but you'll never beat the stairs," Rose laughed. She put an arm around Lily and started towards the stairs but James and Sirius followed curiously.

"Beat the stairs? What the hell?" James asked. Rose looked at him over her shoulder, surprised.

"You mean you've never tried to get up the girls stairs? I'm shocked," Rose teased.

"You take your own boyfriend to be a player?" Sirius tutted, "Why do I put up with you?"

"Oh, you know you love the attention, don't deny it."

Ahem James cleared his throat, "I want to see the stairs."

"Ah, right," Rose blushed. "Just let me get Lily up the stairs first."

Slowly Rose managed to slowly move Liyl up the stairs, despite her protests that she was fine and wanted to watch the boys. Once she was in bed Rose joined the boys at the bottom of the stairs.

"Alright, go for it." James started to walk forward but Rose Stopped him, "Wait, it makes a loud nose," she quickly cast a silencing charm on the stairs and James started again. As soon as his foot touched the stairs the concrete shifted and became a giant slope. James' feet slid out from underneath him and he tripped back on to the ground. Once he was off the slope changed back to steps once more.

Sirius laughed as James glared up at the stairs, "Right, my turn." He took it at a run and got six steps before sliding back down.

"Good night you two, I'm going to bed," Rose said. She kissed Sirius quickly and hurried up the stairs.

Lily woke to find the sun only just rising and her dorm mates still sleeping. She dressed in her school robes and started toward the stairs When she got there she was surprised to see they lay flat and had she not been looking Lily would have slid straight to the bottom. She cautiously put one foot on the flat stairs and they returned to normal. She quickly jumped down into the common room to find James and Sirius looking up at her guiltily.

"What are you doing, you're meant to be in bed," Lily said as she stepped over them.

"We could say the same to you," Sirius said as he stood up.

"I thought I'd go for a walk around the grounds until breakfast seeing no one else is up. Now why were you sitting at the bottom of the steps and why were the steps a slide?"

"We were trying to beat the stairs. We have been all night. The closest we've come is four steps from the top," James said as he joined them from the floor. Lily noticed for the first time that he and Sirius were exactly the same height, only a few inches taller than herself.

"What did you plan to do once you got up there? Or on second thought don' tell me, I don't think I want to know," Lily glared at him and turned away. When she'd reached the portrait hole she turned back, "Have you tried to levitate each other up?"

Once Lily had gone out the portrait hole James turned to Sirius in amazement, "Did she just help us?"

"I don't know," Sirius glanced back toward the stairs. "Do we try it?"

"Yup, you can go first Padfoot, in case something happens."

"Your all heart, Prongs," Sirius laughed as James pulled out his wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa," James swished and flicked his wand and Sirius started to rise in the air. When Sirius reached the top James turned his wand away and Sirius thudded to the ground.

"Hey," Sirius protested. James grinned up at him but Sirius only laughed, "Just for that I'm not going to lift you up here."

"Padfoot," James roared as his friend turned away and headed toward the doors that lead into the dormitories. But Sirius didn't return and soon James heard a door open and shut. He grinned and headed for his own room.

Meanwhile Sirius had found the door marked, "Seventh Year" and entered. There were five beds in the room. Once was empty; Lily's and two had curtains drawn so Sirius couldn't tell who was in them. The other two were occupied by two blonde haired girls – Whitney Hall and Samantha Cherry. Sirius had dated both of them, they were nice enough girls but there was nothing going on inside if you know what he meant.

He tiptoed over to one of the beds that had drawn curtains and gently pulled the edge back. He couldn't see the face but the mousy brown hair told him that it was Clover. Sirius closed the curtain and moved toward the last bed and slipped between the hangings. He knelt on Rose's bed and placed on hand on either side of her bed. Gently he leaned down and kissed his sleeping girlfriend. Roses' eyes slowly opened and Sirius pulled back grinning. Her eyes opened wide and he quickly placed a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't speak and wake the other girls.

"Shhh," he whispered and removed his hand. Rose smiled and reached behind Sirius' head to pull him down to kiss her again. They started to deepen their kiss and just as Sirius was getting ready for some serious making out the curtains on side of the bed were abruptly pulled away.

"Come one Rose, time to get –" Clover stopped and smirked as she saw Sirius leaning over Rose. "Never mind, I see you've already had your wake up call."

When she'd moved back to her bed Rose sighed, "You'd better leave before Sam and Whitney wake p. And I need to get dressed.

"Maybe I could help you with that," Sirius grinned. He slipped his hand to him top of Rose's pyjama top and started to undo the first button before Rose knocked his hand away.

"Maybe next time, Sirius," she laughed. "Now go before you get caught."

Sirius mock glared at her before slipping off the bed and towards the door, tossing a wave at Clover who smiled and shook her head.

_LittleAquarianPrincess_


	6. Damsel in Distress

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine. **

Chapter Six – Damsel in Distress

James entered the Great Hall with Sirius to see Lily sitting alone near the middle for the table. They headed over to her only to find her eyes closed, one bruised and her lip cut as she rested her head in her hands.

"What happened to you?" Sirius gasped as he caught sight of her face from across the table.

Lily opened her eyes, the black one only half way and looked up at him, "Oh, hey Sirius, I didn't hear you coming."

James sat down next to Sirius and his eyes widened, "What's with the war mark, Evans?"

"I ran into Malfoy and some forth year called Regulus after I left you guys in the common room. They're in the hospital wing right now."

"How come them and not you?"

"Give me credit Potter," Lily scowled. "After they hexed me I cursed them into turtles with fairy dust coming out every time they open their little mouths."

James and Sirius looked impressed at this, but Sirius soon turned his attention back to Lily's face. "How come you didn't get Pomfrey to fix your face?"

Lily shrugged, "No need, it attracts to much attention. Clover will fix me up once she gets here."

"Why do you do everything you can to avoid telling on Malfoy?" James asked as he pulled out his wand.

"I get tried of telling the same story. Boy your slow, Potter, we went through this yesterday."

"Yeah and it still doesn't make sense to me," James pointed his wand at Lily's face, "_Curatio_."

Instantly the bruise around Lily's eye and her cut lip healed and her face returned to normal. Lily blinked and stared at James. Her hand reached up and she touched her lip and then the skin around her eye.

"Thanks," she said surprised.

"No point waiting for Clover when I could do it, it would only have given more people time to see you face," James said. He turned to his breakfast as Lily continued to stare at him.

Sirius saw her expression and grinned, "Eat Lily, you look like you haven't seen food in weeks."

Lily blinked again, "Oh, I'm not hungry." She got up and walked towards the doors to the Entrance Hall. When she'd left Sirius turned to James, his face half sad, half angry.

"It was Regulus."

"Oh God, I hadn't realised," James looked at Sirius in horror.

"It was my own God damn brother that attacked her," Sirius said grimly.

Lily turned into one of the dungeon corridors late at night. She'd been helping Professor Valank in the Potions room, brewing a potion that he'd need for his first years. She didn't particularly like being down in Slytherin territory this late alone, but what could she do?

Halfway down the corridor one of the tapestries lining the halls flapped open and the boy that had been with Malfoy that morning stepped out in front of Lily. He grinned when he saw Lily and moved toward her.

"So Mudblood, we meet again," Regulus said.

"Yea, except this time my back's not turned," Lily raised her wand and aimed at Regulus, "Expelliarmus."

But Regulus was ready, "Protego." Lily's spell deflected and headed back towards her. Her wand flew form her hand and scattered to the floor.

"Petrificus Totalus," Regulus cried and Lily's body froze. She watched, her eyes barely moving, as Regulus moved closer and closer. "You know," he whispered in her ear, "You're exceptionally beautiful for a Mudblood."

He then grabbed Lily's shoulder and crushed his lips against hers. Lily's brain cried out for her arms and legs to work and stop him, but they wouldn't move and Regulus continued his exploit. His hands moved over her and warm bile rose in disgust in Lily's throat.

The Regulus was pulled off her and Lily saw him fall to the ground, blood blossoming over his robes. She couldn't see anything for a moment and then suddenly Lily was free. She quickly back up away from the fallen boy. She kept going until she hit a very solid something. Biting her lip she turned to find herself looking at Sirius Black. He smiled down at her as she threw her arms around him in a quick hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said. "But what were doing down here so late?"

"I came to have a chat with my dear brother," Sirius grimaced.

"I didn't know you had a brother Sirius, what's he like?"

Sirius stared at her sadly, "You've already met him," he said looking down at the boy on the floor. He kicked one foot and out and connected with the boy's stomach. "Get up Regulus you sick sod."

Regulus groaned and slowly sat up. He glared at his older brother and got to his feet. "You're a disappointment to our parents, Sirius. They don't want you to come back after this year and who could blame them – look at you; associating and saving Mudbloods. I -"

Regulus couldn't say anything anymore about why Sirius was such a disappointment to his family due to the fact he was lying back on the floor, a brilliant red mark on his cheek. Sirius shook his hand and looked at Lily.

"Sorry you had to see that. I think that was a good enough chat, let's go," Sirius turned and walked down the corridor, grabbing Lily's hand and dragging her with him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine now thank to you."

"Anything for a friend," Sirius grinned.

"Friend?"

"Yes, friend. You're one of the only girls I can talk to and there wouldn't be any underlying sexual tension," Sirius said seriously. "Plus, you're important to James which makes you important to me."

Sirius continued walking and Lily followed him slowly back to the common room. As they entered through the portrait hole Lily was surprised to find only Remus and James still up. She glanced up at the clock and gaped as she realised it was two in the morning.

James stood up," Hey Padfoot, did you talk to your brother-"

He trailed off as he caught sight of Lily behind Sirius. He ran a hand through his hair nervously, "What's up Evans? Out of be so late?"

"I caught Regulus tormenting her again. He petrified her and by the looks of things was set to have his way with her," Sirius spoke for her.

"He did what?" James cried, "God, Lily are you alright?"

"I'm fine Potter, I'm going to bed," Lily pushed past the boys and moved toward the stairs. She didn't see James watching her or the grin Sirius shot at Remus or the smirk Remus returned as he caught Sirius' thought.

Lily collapsed on to her bed and groaned. Why am I always in trouble whenever I see the Marauders? God, I must have _damsel in distress_ written all over my face, she thought. Then her thoughts drifted elsewhere. Regulus Black, brother of Sirius. She'd known that his family had Dark Arts written all over them but how could Sirius be so good when his brother was so bad **and** a Slytherin. Something had to have happened to make him change his mind.

_Please review? Breaks my heart to think no one reads my story... it seriously does._

LittleAquarianPrincess


	7. The Marauder's Map

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine! **

Chapter Seven – The Marauders Map

Lily and Clover were sitting at the Gryffindor table for breakfast the next morning when Rose came rushing up.

"You haven't seen Sirius have you?" she asked. "He was meant to meet me in the common room so we could go down to breakfast together but he never showed."

Lily and Clover both shook their heads and Rose sat down and glumly started to pick at the eggs and toast in front of her. She sighed and looked back up at the two girls.

"I guess I'm afraid now that he's back at school, surrounded by gorgeous, adoring girls he won't want to be tied to me."

As the girls assured her that Sirius wouldn't do that a noise across the Hall distracted them. Over at the Slytherin table Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black, Severus Snape and had grown blonde hair and their robes had turned pink. They stood on the Slytherin table and began to sway back and forwards. Microphones appeared in their hands and Malfoy began to sing.

"_I got chills, their multiplying. _

And I'm losing control.

All the power you're supplying

It's Electrifying."

Snape stepped forward next:

"_You better shape up, cause I need a man,   
and my heart is set on you   
You better shape up, you better understand,   
to my heart I must be true   
Nothing left, nothing left for me to do._

Regulus by this time had moved to stand in front of Lily, who recoiled in shock;

"_You're the one that I want   
(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey   
The one that I want (you are the one I want),   
ooh ooh ooh, honey   
The one that I want (you are the one I want),   
ooh ooh ooh, honey   
The one I need (the one I need),   
oh yes indeed (yes indeed)_

As he finished the entire school burst out laughing and applauded the Slytherins, who seemed to have snapped back to reality and looked down at their robes and around them in shock. Regulus blinked and jumped to his feet. The four boys scurried out of the Hall to the continued laughter that followed, coming even from some teachers. As the boys laughed the Marauders entered the Hall and made for the three girls, Lily still shocked.

Sirius planted a kiss on Rose's cheek and sat down smiling happily, "So girls did you like our show?"

"I liked your show Sirius," a screechy voice broke in. "I thought it was the funniest thing ever," Samantha Cherry continued in a high breathy voice.

"That's nice Sam," Sirius said. "Okay, nice to see you, bye now."

Lily stifled a giggle as Samantha didn't catch the not-so-subtle hint. "I've been meaning to catch up with you Sirius. After our date last year in Hogsmeade I haven't been able to get you out of my mind."

"After our date I told you it wasn't going to happen."

"Oh, come on Sirius, you know we're a good match; both pureblood, both gorgeous. You know you want me," Sam reached out her hand and stroked Sirius' cheek. Lily could see Rose getting angry as she watched this and her worries earlier echoed in Lily's head. Although Sirius was rejecting Sam he seemed to have forgotten Rose was right next to him.

"I want you Sam, to go away," Sirius said but he made no move to take Samantha's hand off him.

It seemed that Rose had finally had enough. She got up from the table and stormed out of the Hall. Sirius watched her go and then looked at Sam, "Shit," he muttered as he grabbed his things and took off after her.

Lily and Clover looked at the Marauders sitting across from them and they all went back to their breakfast. Less than two minutes later Sirius came back in.

"James, the map," he panted as he clutched the stitch developing in his side.

James looked at him questioningly and then at the girls before pulling out a blank piece of parchment. Lily watched as Sirius muttered something under his breath. Words appeared at the top of the page and lines crawled over the page to form a floor plan.

Sirius scanned the parchment and then sprinted out of the Hall once more, leaving the parchment in Lily's reach. She quickly grabbed it and scanned it, ignoring Remus and James' cries of "Wait." It was a moving map of Hogwarts and was covered in dots, each with their own labels. As Lily leaned closer to read the labels she realised the dots represented people.

Hundreds of dots filled the Great Hall but there were some moving around outside. Lily watched as the dot labelled 'Sirius Black' moved quickly towards the Quidditch Pitch were a dot labelled 'Rose Pentworth' wasn't moving. Sirius' dot caught up to Roses and obviously they started talking. They must have made up because the two dots suddenly merged.

Lily looked up to find Clover was watching the map over her shoulder and three boys looking very guiltily up at her.

"Who made this?" she asked.

Remus shifted uncomfortably, Peter squeaked and James coughed nervously. Lily looked down at the top of the map she hadn't read before. Green ink proclaimed;

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot & Prongs _

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers

are proud to present

THE MARAUDERS MAP

She turned to Remus and whispered, "Moony." He nodded.

Then Peter, "Wormtail," he looked down at the table.

"Prongs," James stared straight back at her. Lily found herself unable to look away form his gaze until Clover cleared her throat.

Ahem"Could someone please explain to me what is going on? Who are these Messrs??" she asked in an annoyed voice.

"They're us," Remus finally answered. "They're our nicknames for each other. We made the map."

"Oh," Clover sat back in her seat. "Where did the names come from?"

James looked at Remus nervously, "Not in here," and got up, motioning for the others to follow him. He led the group out into the grounds and stopped by a beech tree near the lake. They all sat on the grass and Clover looked at Remus expectantly.

Remus coughed and rubbed his hands on the grass nervously, "Well I can only tell you my part, that's where it all started I guess. My name is Moony. I started the whole business. If it had not been for what I am, the others would not be what they are. Clover I'm a werewolf."

When he said this the reaction he got was the worst he'd ever had. Clover screamed and jumped up. She backed away from Remus and the others, panic and disgust in her eyes. When she was a few metres away she spoke, "You freak! All of you stay away from me from now on." Then she turned and ran back into the castle.

Remus covered his face with his hands and Lily moved over to put his arms around him. He looked up at her and smiled sadly, "That didn't go well."

Lily shook her head, "I don't know what's the matter with her. I really thought she wouldn't care like I don't. At least she won't tell anyone."

James looked at her, "How can you be so sure?"

Lily grinned. "Because when we walked down here I put a spell on her that anytime she goes to tell someone Remus' secret she'll just bark like a dog."

"Nice," Remus half-smiled. "Now I just have to hope that Rose takes it better."

Lily looked surprised, "You're still going to tell her?"

Remus shrugged, "Sure. I can't see any reason not too as long as you put the spell on her. She'll probably take it better though; she knows Sirius is an illegal Animagus, he told her when they first started going out. He just didn't mention the rest of us."

"Well she is a muggleborn like me, she didn't grow up with a prejudice against werewolves like Clover did. To us you'll always be Remus, the brainy guy behind the pranks," Lily hugged Remus again and got to her feet, "By the way that was really funny this morning guys."

James grinned, "That one was for you Evans."

"Me? Why?"

"We thought we needed to pay the Slytherins back for the way they've been trating you."

To James' surprise Lily scowled at him, "I don't need you to stick up for me Potter." She turned from the boys and walked back up to the castle.

Two weeks later Clover still wasn't talking to any of them. She'd started to hang out with Samantha and Whitney rounding up boy after boy to date. Whenever Clover was alone with Rose or Lily in the dorm she'd whisper 'Freak' and leave.

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter... man it made me happy so I thought I'd get this out asap for you all._

_Please keep reviewing – u have no idea how happy it makes me ._

_LittleAquarianPrincess_


	8. Hogsmeade and Under The Cloack

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine **

Chapter Eight – Hogsmeade

On the next Hogsmeade Weekend Lily and Rose joined Remus, Sirius and James in one of the carriages that would take them down to the village. The carriages were s epical treat for the Seventh Years and they gladly used the,. Peter hadn't been allowed to go to Hogsmeade due to his failing Potions grade. He'd been forced to stay in the castle and study and then he had detention with Filch for being caught with a load of dung bombs in front of Filch's office.

"So what does everyone plan to do first," Sirius asked excitedly, bouncing up and down in his seat. Rose laughed at him and leaned against his shoulder. He stopped bouncing and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Zonkos," James answered, pulling out a three foot list of Zonko's products, "I need to replenish my stores."

Rose laughed before answering for herself and Lily, "We're going shopping, aren't we Lily?"

"Defiantly, I want that mini skirt I showed you in that catalogue," Lily grinned.

"What about you, Moony, old boy? Will you be joining me and Prongs in Zonkos?"

To all's surprise Remus blushed and shook his head, "I'm meeting Amelia Bones in the Three Broomsticks as soon as we get there."

"Moony, you old dog," Sirius crowed. "I think I'm starting to rub off on you."

Everyone laughed including Remus. The carriage jerked to a halt and they all clambered out. Sirius quickly kissed Rose on the cheek before she and Lily linked arms and headed off the boutiques at the end of the village. James stared after the red head, wishing he was going with it.

"Come on Prongs, stuff to buy, pranks to pull," Sirius tugged anxiously on James' robes, pulling him towards the popular joke shop. James laughed and together they ran down the street like the crazy third year who were seeing the village for the first time.

"Come on Lily, choose already. We were meant to meet Sirius and James at the Three Broomsticks ten minutes ago," Rose whined to the changing room door.

"God you get titchy when you're not around Sirius. It's like he's your version of what coffee is to America," Lily laughed as she stepped out of the changing room in her normal blank top and ¾ skirt. She held up two mini skirts, one aqua blue and the other black.

"I'm getting the blue," she decided and the black disappeared from her hand and back on to the rack it came from. "I have too many black clothes already. This just seems so bright."

Rose nodded and grinned, "I can just see every guy's face if you walked through Hogwarts wearing that."

Lily giggled, "Well, it is Sunday tomorrow and the weathers meant to be still warm, Could be the ideal time."

The two girls paid for their purchases and hurried toward the Three Broomsticks. Inside they found James and Sirius waiting for them, deep in discussion about the next Quidditch World Cup. Rose snuck up behind Sirius and covered his eyes.

Sirius jerked in surprise then smiled, "Hello Mrs Clause, I was wondering when you'd get tired of old St. Nick."

Rose giggled and playfully hit Sirius on the head before leaning round and kissing his cheek. Lily laughed at them and the girls sat down. As they did James jumped up. "I'll go get the drinks," he said hastily.

Lily watched him weave his way through the say of tables filled with excited students. The she turned back to the others. "What's up with Potter?" she asked.

Sirius looked up from his bag of Zonko products, "James?" he asked, "Nothing, I think, why?"

"No reason, he just seemed to want to get away from us."

"Probably wanted to get away before you could blow up at him," Sirius chuckled, "You know you're developing quite a reputation."

Though Lily laughed along with Rose and Sirius, on the inside his words rang in her head. Was she really always yelling and telling off James? She thought back to the past few weeks they'd been at Hogwarts. All James seemed to ever do was help her and all she ever did was brush him aside.

James came back and placed the four butterbeers on the table. Lily smiled at him and took one, "Thanks Potter," she said and drank deeply.

Sirius, who had also been tasting his drink promptly spat it out and stared at Lily.

"What did you say?" he choked.

"I said, thank you Potter," Lily grinned at the faces around the table, "Sorry I won't be so polite next time."

"No, no, feel free to have manners," Sirius said quickly. "I just think that that was the first time I've ever heard you say something nice to James – and meant it."

"Oh," Lily shrugged. "Maybe I'm coming down with something." She laughed inwardly at the boys and Rose's expressions as she lifted her tankard for another large gulp.

Fourteen butterbeers later the four decided it was time to shop again. Only this time Rose refused to be separated from Sirius and dragged him off, saying she needed to buy Lily her birthday present. James yelled after them to meet at the carriages in an hour and turned to find Lily slumped on the bench outside Dervish and Bangs. Her eyes were closed and her head slumped in her hands, elbows resting on her knees.

"Evans," he said as he knelt in front of her. "Are you okay?"

Lily's eyes opened and she sprang out of her seat.

"I've never been better Potter. Now, where shall we go-ooo" Lily wavered and James quickly grabbed her waist to stop her falling. Lily giggled and pushed James away, "thank you Potter but I assure you I am quite alright. Whoa-"

Lily tripped herself up and fell face first into the muddy ground. James looked down at her and sighed. "This is the Head Girl of Hogwarts. What the hell is happening to standards?"

Lily rolled over and glared up at him, "I resent that Potter, I merely tripped up. Now get me up," she giggled.

James pulled her up and held on to her this time, ignoring the weird looks he was receiving from the students walking around them and into the Wizarding equipment shop. As Lily swayed around dizzily James was sure he could strongly smell alcohol whenever she came near.

"Lily how much did you have to drink?" he asked. The only answer he got was laughter and more swaying. "Lily – stop," he said in the angriest voice he could muster. Lily stopped what she was doing and smiled up at James. "Look at me," Lily looked up at him, her emerald eyes doing their best impersonation of innocence. "How much did you drink in there?"

Lily continued to stare at him blankly, either she hadn't heard the question or was ignoring him. Then she blinked and broke her gaze. "Ummm, let's see. I had three butters, two firewhiskies and then two butters mixed with rum I think…."

"Firewhisky?" James repeated, "What the hell were you doing drinking Firewhisky?"

"Amos brought me one when I was up at the bar waiting for our drinks. He was so surprised that I could drink one that I just had to show him I could handle another. And then Oliver Chang bought me the mixes when we were talking about Quidditch," Lily giggled and slumped against James.

"Alright, I think we'd better get you back to the castle before anyone else notices your drunk," James put one arm around Lily's waist and they walked slowly towards the waiting carriages. He looked around for any sign of Sirius, Remus or Rose but then decided he'd just deal with them when they got back.

As they pulled up to the castle James looked at Lily and held in his laughter. The redhead was fast asleep, her mouth pen and breathing loudly.

He picked her up and went into the castle. Once they were inside the common room James looked around him; there was no one there as everyone who had stayed behind was down in the Great Hall having lunch. But he couldn't leave her here, everyone would be back soon enough and he couldn't get up the girls staircase.

Chuckling at the thought of her reaction when she would wake up James headed toward the boys stairs and into his dorm. He put Lily down on to his bed and quickly grabbed the small mirror off his bedside table.

Holding it up to his face he called into it, "Sirius."

Half a minute later Sirius' face appeared in the mirror looking slightly startled, "What's up prongs, where are you? I thought we didn't have to meet for another twenty minutes."

"Yeah I know but we came back earlier. Our little Lily got herself drunk and fell asleep."

"She's not drunk James, you're just boring."

"Cheers Padfoot."

"Anytime mate. Rose and I'll be back in about half an hour," James tossed the mirror back on to the table once Sirius had disappeared. Then he looked down at Lily and smiled. Boy she'd never live this one down.

"She wouldn't stop giggling and she fell over a couple of times so I just decided to bring her back home," Lily heard Sirius snort and Rose stifle a laugh. She cracked one eye open and saw red hangings surrounding her. The others couldn't see her. She sat up slowly and opened both eyes. As she did Lily caught sight of the headboard and froze. There, written in gold and surrounded by little snitches was the words _James Potter._

Shit! What the hell was she doing in James Potter's bed? And why could she feel a massive migraine coming on? Lily looked frantically around and her eyes landed on the silver cloak that lay at the end of James' bed. 'Stupid Potter,' she thought. Quickly she wrapped the cloak around herself and waited for one of the people outside to open the hangings.

Soon enough Sirius announced that it was time Lily woke up and faced the magic. He ripped back the curtain hangings on one side of the bed and she quickly slipped past him and over to the wall.

"Ah Prongs?" Sirius asked. "Did you say that Lily was in this bed or some other bed you happen to own?"

"What are you talking about Padfoot? Lily's right there, isn't she?" James moved around to stand next to Sirius. Rose quickly followed. "Where the hell as she?" James stared at the bed. "I swear I haven't left the room since I brought her in."

As Lily was inching closer to the door Remus walked in, leaving the door wide open. She slipped out and hurried down through the common room and out the portrait hole, ignoring the shrieks of the Fat Lady when she didn't see anyone come out. Lily made her way out to the Quidditch Pitch, careful not to uncover herself or bump into anyone.

Once inside the empty Pitch grounds she pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and clambered to the top of the stands, where she promptly collapsed.

Back in the Boy's Dorm.

"Hey guys, why are we staring at James' bed? Remus asked as he entered the room.

"Well, Lily's meant to be there and she's disappeared," Sirius scratched his head.

"Can I ask why Lily was in James' bed o do I not want to know?"

James scowled at Remus, "She got drunk in Three Broomsticks and when I got let with her I decide to bring her back to the castle. Only when we'd gotten up to the Tower she fell asleep and seeing as I couldn't get her into her won dorm I brought her up here and then she disappeared."

"Well, maybe she slipped out when you had you're back turned, James."

"No, I checked on her like five seconds before Sirius and Rose came in. She didn't have time."

"Uh, Prongs, buddy, where's your cloak?" Sirius was staring at James and then at the foot of James bed where his Invisibility Cloak had been that morning.

"Oh, shit, and then when Moony came in…she must have slipped out."

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on? James is wearing his cloak," Rose interrupted, looking from one boy to the other with total confusion.

"Oh, James owns an Invisibility Cloak and Lily knows about it. She's taken it and that's how she got out without us knowing."

"Okay, so if she's invisible then how do we find her?"

Sirius crossed over to his bed and rummaged around his trunk before pulling out a blank piece of parchment, "With this?"

"A piece of parchment?"

Sirius looked at Rose, horrified, "This is not just a piece of parchment, my dear lady, it is ultimate tool in the field of mischief. I give you the Marauder's Map."

Rose stared at him blankly as Sirius pulled out his wand and recited, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He grinned and tossed the map at Rose. She flattened it out and watched as lines spread across the page and formed an outline of Hogwarts. There were dots moving along the page with words next to them. They were people, Rose realised and she quickly began scanning the page for Lily.

"Here, there's a quicker way," James took the map form her and pointed his own wand at it, "Lily Potter," he muttered and the lines formed another image which Rose saw was the Quidditch Pitch. A dot was placed in the middle of the stands labelled, "Lily Potter."

"That's amazing," Rose said as James muttered something else and the map cleared.

"Thanks," Sirius grinned.

"Wait, you made that?"

The three boys nodded proudly. "Come on," Remus moved toward the door, "Lets go get Lily before Hagrid or Filch find her."

Lily lay on her back, staring up into the cloudy sky. She'd used a healing charm to clear her migraine and the onset of a hangover. She'd worked out why she'd drunken so much – it was her way of trying to drown out the fact that James might not be as bad as she'd thought.

'This is so stupid,' she thought. 'I'm the Head Girl and I'm hiding from my friends because I got drunk."

The sky was darkening ever so slightly in the early October sky. Lily watched the clouds move, making shapes and animals out of the curves and lines. It was something she and Petunia had done when they were little and bored. Strange how some things stick in your mind.

"Lily?" a voice said tentatively. Lily sat up and saw Rose a couple of steps down, looking up at her.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright? You really freaked us out doing that. I thought James was going to have a heart attack."

Lily laughed and stood up, dusting off her clothes. As she did James, Sirius and Remus came into view on the ground in the Quidditch Pitch, "Why are they here?"

Rose glanced behind her and shrugged, "They wanted to make sure I found you and that you were alright."

"How did you find me?"

"That map they have, even with the Invisibility Cloak you can still be seen."

The mention of the Cloak gave Lily an idea, "Hey Rose, could you see me lying down from the ground?" Rose shook her head. "I'm going to lie back down in a minute and put the cloak on me. I'll follow you back down and you tell them I want to stay here for awhile."

"Why?"

"Why not? They could have done this to us for years. I'm going to follow Potter around, see if I can discover anything."

Rose laughed and Lily quickly ducked down and covered herself. Once Rose couldn't see her she headed back down to the boys.

"Act worried," a voice hissed behind her. Rose didn't even blink.

"Hey, where's Evans?" James called as Rose and Lily drew closer.

"She wanted to stay awhile longer. I think she's been thinking about her Dad again."

Lily tensed as Sirius questioned about her Dad. She hadn't told anyone but Rose and Clover the entire story. She quickly nudged Rose from behind, hoping Rose would understand to tell them everything.

"Her dad died at Christmas last year in a car crash. He was driving back from the store form picking up some cream or something that Lily had forgotten to pick up. After the funeral Petunia, her sister, accused her of killing their father. If Lily had remembered the cream then her father would still be alive."

Lily fought back the tears threatening to flow as she looked form one boy to the other. Remus was pale, Sirius was for once barely moving and her eyes were dull. And James, James was staring at Rose as if he had just realized something.

"But when she came back, she was just like normal."

Rose nodded, "She didn't even tell us till three weeks later. Lily's good at hiding things that hurt her. Come on, we need to get back to the castle."

Rose and the three boys turned and walked slowly in silence, Lily just behind them. Rose fell behind for a moment and Lily reached out, careful not to uncover herself, and squeezed her hand. Rose glanced sideways to where she assumed Lily was and smiled sadly. Then she quickly caught up to Sirius and took his hand as they entered the castle.

"Shouldn't she be back by now? Maybe we should check the map," James said, glancing at the clock which read five past eleven.

"No," James looked at Rose, surprised at the force in her voice. "I mean, we need to respect her privacy. She'll meet us here when she's ready."

They were all in the boy's dormitory, even though if Rose was caught it would mean deep shit. But they hadn't wanted to talk where they could be heard. Rose didn't look too worried though. She was sitting in between Sirius' legs, leaning back against him. Sirius himself looked half asleep, his arms around Rose and his hands linked with hers.

Remus was lying on his bed a book levitating above him, turning the page automatically when he finished. Peter, who had been filled in on Lily when he'd come back from detention, was playing a solitaire game of exploding snap and James was trying to do his homework but kept glancing at the clock and then at the door. Lily was sitting in the cloak on the window sill.

"But she missed dinner and she's out after curfew. If she's caught –"

"She had your cloak, she won't get caught. She's fine, I know it," Rose assured him.

James slumped back down on the bed and listlessly picked up his Transfiguration notes. Lily had to stifle a giggle; it was funny to see the calm, collected Quidditch Captain all riled up. She knew all about his feelings for her – she'd gone 'with' Remus and James earlier, just after dinner.

"I can't believe she could keep that all in," James had said.

"I know, it's not exactly the easiest thing to deal with, your father dying and being blamed for it," Remus rubbed his temples. "You'd never have guessed it, talking to her."

"Moony promise not to tell anyone, not even Sirius or Peter?"

"Promise, but I don't even know what it is."

James took a deep breath and looked at his feet, "I like Lily."

"Well everyone knows that. You've been asking her out for three years," Remus smiled.

"No, I mean I really like Lily. I can't stop thinking about her Moony. Everywhere I look I see something that reminds me of her. When she's not around I miss her being there, even if all she does is yell at me." Lily stopped short at this and nearly knocked over a suit of armour in the process.

"Sounds serious," Remus said. "What do you plan to do?"

James shook his head, "What can I do? Lily hates me; I'm not going to tell her, ever."

"You can't keep it bottled it up, you'll explode eventually."

"I'll risk it. Who knows, maybe I'll get to save her life and she might hate me less."

Remus laughed and they headed back to the common room. As they reached the portrait James turned to Remus, "Don't mention a word of this to Sirius."

Lily looked around the dorm, Sirius and Rose were whispering quietly. Peter had given up on his game and was sleeping soundly, the curtains drawn around the bed, Remus and James hadn't moved. She decided it was time to enter. She crept to the door and opened and shut it widely. Everyone looked up and Lily pulled the cloak off herself.

"Thanks Potter," she said coolly and dropped it on his bed. "Move over Remus," she smiled as she shoved Remus' legs over and sat on his bed. He grumbled and sat up aswell while the book dropped and landed on his pillow.

"Where were you? Surely you didn't stay out by the pitch all this time," James said, folding the cloak and laying it on the end of his bed.

"Of course not, Potter. I met up with Malfoy and snogged him for an hour while we plotted ways to take over the Ministry."

Sirius, Rose and Remus laughed while James scowled, "Don't tell me then."

"I just told you and you don't even believe me. Well I'm not going to stay where I'm not wanted," Lily jumped off the bed. "Night boys, see you soon Rose." And she was gone before anyone blinked.

James yelled in frustration and glared at Remus, "See what I mean?" he roared before closing the hangings and disappearing form view.

Sirius looked questioningly at Remus who shook his head, "No clue." He closed his hangings too, giving Sirius some privacy to say good night to Rose.

Rose smiled at the sight of the three closed off beds. Then she started to move away but found two muscular arms blocking her, "Sirius you have to let me go."

"No I don't," Sirius grinned. "It's my bed; I don't have to do anything.

Rose leant forwards, trying to break his grip, "That's not fair, your stronger than me."

"Life's not fair."

"Pillock."

"Witch."

"Prat."

"You know you love me."

"Let me go!"

"Say it! Admit it and I'll let you go."

"Alright, god, talk about pressure. I love you, Sirius."

"And I love you too," Sirius chuckled as he let go of Rose. Instead of getting up she leaned back against him. "Though you were leaving?"

"Not just yet," Rose mumbled, closing her eyes. "I just wanted to be able to."

She turned her head sideways and kissed Sirius, turning the rest of her body around as she did. They continued to kiss until Rose pulled away.

"God, Sirius, its past midnight." She kissed him once more and pulled back. "Night." She blew out the candle next to his bed and used the light of the half moon to see.

"Night," Sirius replied. Rose started to leave but as she passed James one hand threw the Invisibility Cloak at her.

"Good night Rose."

"Good night James. Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

The door closed and Sirius could hear Remus chuckling from his bed between he and James, "Go, are the hangings see through?"

"Nah, I just can see through the crack at the corners," Remus continued to laugh and James and Sirius soon joined in.

Across the room a voice came from the last bed, "What's so funny guys, did Lily come back?"

The laughter increased but Remus managed to answer, "Yeah, she's fine. Sirius is just embarrassed cause he got caught making out in front us. Go back to sleep."

"Whatever," Within seconds light snoring was heard and the boys cracked up with laughter again.

Lily looked up and smiled as the door opened and closed. She felt someone land on the bed and the hangings closed. Lily quickly cast a silencing charm around the enclosed bed and Rose pulled the Invisibility Cloak off.

"What took you so long, it's been ages since I left?" Lily asked, lighting the end of her wand so they could see each other.

"I had to say good night to Sirius."

"And that took an hour?"

"Well, we started kissing and –"

"Alright, I don't need a mental image!"

Rose laughed, "Sorry but you might find something interesting."

"What?"

"He said he loved me."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did you say it back?"

"Yes, of course."

"That's so great. Wow, Sirius black admitting he loves you, who'd of thought," Lily leaned over and hugged Rose. This put out the light on her wand. "Whoops, Lumos."

"So, what happened?" Rose raised her eyebrows at Lily.

"When?"

"I know you followed James and Remus after dinner. What were they talking about?"

"Oh," Lily though quickly but decided she didn't want to keep secrets from Rose, especially since Rose had helped her spy on the boys. She quickly filled her in on their conversation. As the end Rose squealed.

"Oh my God, Lily that is so sweet!"

"No, it's not. This is James Potter we're talking about."

"Exactly. James Potter, leader of the most popular boys at Hogwarts, Quidditch Captain and sex god. Lily, most girls would kill to be in your shoes."

"They don't know what he's really like."

"And you do?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You think you know what James is really like? You've never given him a chance Lils, how do you know what he's like?"

"Rose, he's a bully."

"To Slytherins! You know first hand what their like to anyone who isn't one of them."

"That doesn't give him –"

"Before you judge him, you should know all these to him," Rose slipped from the bed and left Lily on her own.

"Nox," she whispered and her wand went out, plunging Lily into darkness.

_This ended up really long because it was split into two chapters which I decided made one the right length but the other too short. So I made it long… seeing as I haven't updated in awhile._

_Hope you like, please review, I finally figured out how to change the review thingy so you don't have to be signed in to review._

_LittleAquarianPrincess_


	9. Emily and a Contract

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine **

Chapter Ten - Emily and a Contract.

Lily smiled as the Marauders walked into the Great Hall the next day. They each looked so different. Sirius practically radiated happiness as he caught sight of Rose, Peter eyed the food ravenously, and Remus was watching the Ravenclaw table, no doubt looking for Amelia Bones while James seemed off in another world.

"Looking good Evans," James grinned as he sat down. Lily blushed as the others laughed. Her eyes were blood shot and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," she admitted and took a sip from the goblet in front of her. The Marauders and Rose started to eat while Lily looked around the Hall.

Because it was a Sunday there weren't many students sitting up yet and Lily was surprised to see Malfoy sitting alone at the Slytherin table. When he looked up and saw her watching him he waved and grinned cockily. Lily quickly turned back to the table to find the others watching her.

"What is it Potter?" she asked.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he motioned to her empty plate.

Lily shrugged, "I'm not very hungry."

"But you missed dinner," James exclaimed. "Come to think of it you didn't eat anything in Hogsmeade either."

"And you didn't eat breakfast because we were running late. You must be starving Lily,"' Rose joined in.

"If I was hungry, I would eat," Lily took another sip of water.

"At least have a piece of toast," Rose said and pushed the plate of hot buttered toast toward her.

"Look, when I want to eat, I'll eat," Lily stood up from the table. "I have something to do; I'll catch up with you later."

James looked at Rose in surprise, "I just thought she might want to eat."

Rose shook her head, "I don't know what she's on about."

"Come on, we'll catch up to her in an hour or so. She's probably just at the library or something," Peter said, looking up from his food for the first time, "You know how she is with homework."

Lily walked quickly down the corridors, turning and twisting down stairs and up again. Finally she reached a portrait of a young girl sitting in the middle of a garden surrounded by bright flowers.

"Hello Emily."

The girl stood up and smiled, "Hello Lily, I was wondering if you'd come and see me soon. It's been ages."

"I know, I'm sorry Emily; I was just so busy and I'm Head Girl now, so –"

"Oh, congratulations, I know how much you wanted that."

"Thanks."

"What's the new password then, this year?"

"Uhhh, for the moment Prongs I guess, now one would guess that."

"Alright," Emily smiled. "I'll see you inside."

Emily's portrait swung open to reveal a small gap that Lily easily slid through. She came out into a small bedroom, with a bed and a table with six chairs. There was a window seat across the room and a couple of loveseats by the fire. The room was pink; the walls, curtains and even the bedspread. Soft cream carpet covered the floor and Lily happily wiggled her toes as she took off the sandals she'd worn at breakfast.

Emily appeared in a picture of a pony and rubbed its black nose affectionately. "So, how are you, Lily?"

"I'm good, Busy; but good."

"You look thinner than last year, are you eating enough?"

"What is it with people and eating," Lily said, exasperated.

"It's important that you eat Lily."

"Oh what would you know, you're a picture," Lily snapped and then immediately bit her lip.

Emily turned so her face couldn't be seen and Lily knew she was hurt.

"I'm sorry Emily, that wasn't fair and I shouldn't have said that."

"Would you like to know how I came to be a portrait?"

Lily nodded and Emily motioned for her to sit down at the table. Emily disappeared from the pony portrait and reappeared in a picture frame set on the table.

"My full name is Emily Rose Margaret Cecilia Dumbledore. I was the daughter of Albus Dumbledore," Emily said sadly and Lily gasped quietly in shock.

"This room we are in, it was mine when I was alive. Father had just made Transfiguration Professor and as my mother died giving birth to me I moved into Hogwarts even though I was only five. No one other than the teachers knew I was here and they came and taught me basic things I needed to know, maths, science things."

"Then when we were on holiday, when I was six, just after this portrait was done and placed in front of my room, there was an attack by a dark wizard. Father was off trying to stop him but I wandered off and got lost. Then suddenly I found myself in the middle of the battle. The wizard realised who I was when my father cried my name and killed me before Father could do anything to stop him. It happened in a split second. I remember everything being black and then the next thing I knew I was in this portrait. Since then I've been alone until I met you."

"Does Dumbledore, sorry, your father know you're here?"

Emily shook her head, "He knows my room and the portrait are still here but he doesn't know that I have all my memories and things."

"How come you didn't die, as in, you know, gone?"

"I don't know, I should be dead but instead I'm here."

"You could leave and go find your father."

"I don't want to cause him more pain. I hide when he comes to this room, which he does on my birthdays and deathdays," Emily sniffed and turned away from Lily. "I'd like to be alone now Lily please."

Lily nodded and left the room. The portrait door was how an empty garden. She walked slowly back up to the Gryffindor Tower where she was to meet the others.

Knowing that Rose and James were watching her closely, Lily picked up a turkey sandwich and bit into it. She chewed automatically and swallowed. Then she placed the sandwich down and took a few sips of pumpkin juice. She repeated this until the sandwich was gone.

"So, where were you this morning, Evans?" James asked casually.

"Bug off Potter."

"Don't be like that, Evans, I'm just trying to make conversation."

Bug off Potter."

"Hi Jamie," a voice screeched Whitney Hall squeezed herself on to the bench next to James, pushing Peter aside. "How are you Jamie?"

"Alright, but don't call me Jamie."

"Why not Jamie, I think it's cute," Sirius raised his eyebrows mockingly at James who scowled.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me, Jamie?" Whitney's whining voice was grinding Lily's nerves.

"I don't think so," James glanced quickly at Lily.

"Why not, do you already have a date?"

"Uh, no –"

"Then you can go with me. Oh, it's going to be so much fun Jamie."

"But Whitney, I don't –"

"We can go to Honeydukes and the Shrieking Shack," Whitney continued, not listening to James' feeble protests. Finally Lily had enough.

"I'll meet you guys in the common room, I'm full."

"But you only had one sandwich," Rose protested.

"Still not hungry, I guess," Lily turned to leave but Remus stood up.

"I'm finished, I'll come too if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Lily grinned. "Bye guys."

"Bye," they chorused, shooting death glares at the two escapees.

"Good bye Lily," Whitney screeched before turning back to the frustrated James.

Lily and Remus walked slowly through the corridors. Lily glanced at Remus, who appeared to be deep in thought. "Remus?"

"Yeah Lily?"

"I head you and James last night."

Remus stared at her in shock, "What! How?"

"I was under the Invisibility Cloak. I was coming back from the pitch and you two were ahead of me. I wasn't trying to listen but I couldn't help it." She didn't want to say she followed them all night.

"Why didn't you tell us you were there?"

Lily hung her head, "I wasn't ready to come back yet."

"Oh man, Remus stared ahead of them as they neared the Fat Lady's portrait. "So you head what James said?"

Lily nodded, "I wish to God I hadn't, I don't feel the same. Remus I don't want to know that."

Remus looked at her again, realisation dawning. "No, Lily, I can't do that."

"Yes you can Remus and I want you too."

"Ask Rose to do it to you, I don't think I can."

"I know you can, that's why I'm asking you. You're the only one I trust to do it."

Remus sighed, "Alright, when?"

"Tonight; when the others have to go to bed, but we'll have to find an empty classroom or something. I'll say I have a Charms project I'm working on."

Remus nodded, "I know where to go to do it. I'll borrow James; cloak, I'll tell the boys I'm sneaking food from the kitchens."

Lily smiled, "Thanks Remus," she hugged him as Sirius, Peter, James and Rose walked in.

"Oooh, so that's why you two left early," Sirius grinned as they broke apart. "You two missed a great show."

"Shit it Padfoot," James growled as Peter laughed.

"What happened?" Remus asked, looking from one to the other.

"Well, Miss Hall is now in the Infirmary and I'm pretty sure James is going to have a lot of explaining to do to McGonagall."

"What happened?" Remus repeated patiently.

"Well after you let Miss Hall started talking about how great it was to have James Potter as a boyfriend and our little Jamie kind of lost it."

"She turned red and blew up like a balloon," Peter laughed. "She was floating around the ceiling before they managed to get her down."

"How the hell did you do that?" Remus asked.

James shrugged, "Lost control of my emotions, it wasn't a spell or anything."

Sirius and Peter were rolling around on the floor with laughter while Rose moved to stand beside Lily. "It wasn't really that funny, everyone was laughing at her. Whitney's not all that bad, just a bit boy crazy."

"A bit boy crazy? She was practically planning our wedding," James cried.

Lily shook her head, "I'll go see her later in the hospital wing."

"She could be there for awhile, they have to deflate her," Rose said, which caused Sirius and Peter to break out in even louder peals of laughter.

Later, once Lily had gone to visit Whitney and Sirius and Rose and Peter were busy with homework and things for the next day, Remus pulled Sirius out into the grounds.

"Lily knows what you said last night James, she heard you."

"But how, we were alone."

"She was under the cloak and she didn't want to come back to the Tower so she couldn't tell us she was there. I don't think she was following us, we just picked a bad place to talk."

"Shit."

"She wants met to put a memory charm on her."

"What?"

"She told she doesn't want to know, seeing as she shouldn't have heard you say and she doesn't feel the same way."

"Don't do it Moony, it's too dangerous. You could alter her entire memory."

"I don't want to but James, she wants to take the risk."

"When?"

"Tonight, we're going to use the Room of Requirement."

"There is way to solve this, one other way."

"And that would be?"

"I tell her myself that I want her to know and that if she makes you use the charm then it'll be for nothing because I'll just tell her again anyway."

"Can you do that Prongs?"

"I will because I have to."

Remus nodded, "Alright."

Lily entered the common room about two minutes after James and Remus had returned. She collapsed on to the floor in front of the seats the group had claimed.

"How is she?" Rose asked. Beside her Sirius snickered until Rose dug her elbow into his side.

"She's alright, just extremely embarrassed and hates James now."

James shifted uncomfortably, "Maybe I should apologise."

"I wouldn't, she'd probably kill you," Lily brightened, "Actually, go ahead."

"Lily," Remus said in a warning voice, "Be nice."

"Or what, you'll –" Lily stopped when Remus raised his eyebrows at her. "You're no fun Remus, "she pouted. "Sorry Potter."

"Can someone explain why Lily is taking orders from Moony?" Sirius asked.

Rose looked at Lily curiously while the others shook their heads.

"Care to enlighten us, Lily, Moony?"

"Sorry Padfoot, but no," Remus smiled as he picked up the book beside him. Lily to shook her head and closed her eyes, still lying in front of the couch James and Peter were lying on. After a few minutes she felt something continuously hitting her in the stomach. She opened to her eyes to find James' foot swinging back and forth while he played chess with Peter.

"Potter," she growled. James looked down at her innocently.

"Sorry Evans; didn't realise," James apologised but kept swinging.

"Potter, get your foot off me or –"

"Lily," Remus warned. Lily hissed in annoyance before closing her eyes again.

Remus looked between the two. Maybe there was a way he could do something to stop their constant arguments.

"Ready Lily?"

"Yup, let's go"

Remus and Lily walked quickly down the corridors and up stairs in the Invisibility Cloak toward the Room of Requirement. Remus had already explained how the room worked.

They opened the door and went in to find James waiting for them.

"What the hell are you doing here Potter?" Lily asked.

"He asked to be here when I told him you wanted the Memory Charm."

"You told him? Remus, I told you that alone so he wouldn't find out."

"He had a right to know."

"I didn't want him too!"

"You never told me that, so technically I haven't done anything wrong."

"Oh please, just talk about me like I'm not here, "James spoke for the first time.

"Shut it Potter."

"No, I won't because I don't want Remus to do the charm. What if something happens and you lose all your memories?"

"Nothing will happen."

"You don't know that. Remus might be good at Charms but even Aurors mess up Memory Charms."

"I trust him."

"If you did use the Charm I'm just going to tell you again anyway," James looked at Remus for support.

"Lily I can't go through with it. To me it isn't worth it."

"It's my choice Remus, and I want to do it."

"Alright."

"Alright?" James yelped, "You're going to do it?"

"I'm going to give her a choice but yes, I will do it."

"And that would be?" Lily asked.

"Well you can go through with the Memory Charm and in that case James will tell you again and you'll have risked everything for nothing or you can sigh this contract."

"Contract?" Lily and James asked in one voice.

"It says that you two have to be nice to each other for six months and if you still want your memory wiped then I'll do it, no questions asked."

"Six months? Make it four months and I'll sign," Lily bargained.

"Five and no less."

"Okay, I'll sign," Lily took the quill Remus offered and quickly scribbled on the parchment.

"James?" Remus looked pointedly at him.

"I'll sign, but I don't like it," James added his signature next to Lily's.

"Now, we need to go back to the common room before we all get caught," Remus rolled up the parchment and shoved it in the pocket of his robes.

"We can't all fit under the cloak," Lily protested.

"We can," James smiled. ""Peter, Sirius and I can all fit under it when we go to Remus."

"Oh."

They covered themselves with the cloak and walked slowly out of the room. Once they were out the door disappeared and they continued down the corridors. Once they entered the common room Lily ran up the steps to the girl's dorms without a word and without looking back.

"I don't think she's entirely happy," Remus stated, staring after her.

"That was quite a good idea Moony, but what do we do when the five months run out?"

"She won't want it by then, trust me. She's already warming towards you."

"She is?"

"Yup."

"Cool, now let's get to bed."

_  
I'm going to update once more before Christmas, please review!!!!!! thanks so much for all your support. _

LittleAquarianPrincess


	10. So Close Yet So Far

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine **

Chapter Eleven – So close yet so far

Over the next few weeks Lily's attitude towards James was still and polite. The fire in her voice was gone and her eyes didn't dance when she spoke to him. James would tease her and instead of a glared and a sharp remark he received only a listless smile or nod.

"She changed alright, Moony, but I think I liked the old Lily better," James remarked as they watched her talking to Rose across the room.

"Has Rose said anything?" Remus asked.

James shook his head, "Lily asks normal around her so she doesn't see it."

"Why do you call her Lily when you talk about her, but Evans when you talk to her?"

"If I called her Lily to her face before the contract she would have died in shock. Plus she calls me Potter either way."

"Hey guys, what are you whispering about?" Peter flopped on to the chair opposite the boys.

"Not much," Remus shifted position nervously. They hadn't told Peter or Sirius about the contract because James hadn't wanted everyone knowing how he felt about Lily.

"We were, uh, planning the next full moon. It's in a week, just before Halloween," James filled in.

"Oh, right. Did you decide where we're going this time?"

"Nah, just brainstorming; I think Padfoot wanted to go exploring in the mountains. He's so sick of the forest."

"Too right I am, we always go into that bloody forest. And this is our first full moon this term; Dumbledore was watching Remus to closely last month, we need to do something good," Sirius exclaimed, dropping on to the couch opposite James as Remus sat back in his chair.

"We'll plan later, the girls are coming."

And sure enough Rose landed on Sirius two seconds later.

"Ouch," he glared at Rose, who laughed.

"Well, if you weren't taking up the whole couch it wouldn't happen." Sirius moved his legs so Rose could sit down, grumbling as he did. Lily sat down on the empty seat next to James, who noticed she seemed a bit more relaxed than she had been all week.

"So, what were you four boys talking about before we got here?" Rose asked.

"Oh, noth-" Sirius was cut off by Lily.

"They were planning the next full moon."

James looked at her in surprise, "How did you know?"

"Because you all looked so guilty when we came up and Remus was glancing around before, making sure no one could hear you."

"So you are smarter than you look."

"Amazingly; yes."

Remus shook his head, why couldn't they see the sparks that flew between them? He wasn't Cupid or anything but even he could see the chemistry.

"So, Evans, how's Malfoy?"

"Oh, he's great. I had a date with him just before lunch as a matter of fact."

James' teasing smile turned serious, "What happened?"

Lily shook her head, "Nothing."

"Yes, something did; what did he do?" Everyone was watching Lily now.

"It was nothing really," she nervously touched her face and Rose caught on to what she'd done.

"Hey Lily," se said, causing Lily to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Finite Incantment," Rose pointed her wand at Lily's face.

Instantly Lily's flawless skin developed blue and purple patterns which James realised where bruises. There was a cut across one eyebrow and her bottom lip puffed up and swollen.

"Holy shit," Sirius sat straight up. Peter's eyes widened and Remus leaned forward. Only Rose looked unfazed.

"Rose," Lily whined. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you need to show them what Malfoy is capable of."

James gently reached out and touched Lily's cheek, "What the hell did you use to hide it?" Lily flinched away from his fingers.

"It's a glamour charm. For some reason I can't do face healing charms on myself to clear up the cuts and my lip. Even if I could, the bruises have to heal on their own. The charm would have lasted until the marks were gone."

James pulled out his wand, "Want me to?"

Lily nodded and James quickly healed her lip and eyebrow. As she'd already said he couldn't do anything about the bruises that lined her face.

"Here," Lily pulled out her own wand. "I'll teach you how to do the glamour charm, I'd do it myself but I don't want to have to go find a mirror and give everyone the opportunity to see this."

Quickly she taught James the glamour charm, turning Rose's hair a shocking pink. Then James in turn transformed Lily's face back to what it had been.

"Lily, can I ask something?" Remus asked.

"About the charm?"

"About the attack."

"Oh, yeah, I guess."

"How come he can hurt you so easily, you know enough defensive charms to fill the Mediterranean?"

Lily blinked at Remus, "He doesn't use magic, Remus."

Sirius stared at her, "You mean he does it physically?"

Lily nodded, "It's why he can do it – he's a lot physically stronger than me. In a wizard's duel he knows I'd win."

"That's it boys, I think we need to deal with this once and for all. And I don't mean a prank," James looked from one Marauder to another, they all nodded.

"Don't Potter, you'll lose you badge."

"So?"

"It's not worth it – being expelled because a Muggle born got a little beaten up."

"A little? Lily, one day they'll kill you."

"And when that happens then and only then will one of you tell Dumbledore."

James stared at her, "Why are you so reluctant to do anything?"

"That's a story I'll tell another time. Good night."

Lily walked off up the stairs, not looking back.

"She's hopeless," Sirius shook his head.

"Are you going to do anything or do what she wants?" Rose looked at James.

"Oh there is no way we aren't doing anything, just give us a few days."

"That doesn't comfort me in the slightest."

"It's not meant too."

Lily sighed as she lay in herbed, curtains drawn, staring up at the ceiling. What was up with Potter? He was being so nice, not in a forced way, but in a caring, protective way. It just didn't fit with her mental image of him; usually he was so arrogant and could wait to tease her. Tonight when he had touched her cheek he had been so gentle.

Stop it! she ordered herself. James Potter is not gentle or sweet or caring, he was an arrogant bully that couldn't be trusted and that's the way it always would be.

"Head meeting tonight Evans, McGonagall told me after breakfast," James said, turning in his seat.

It was History of Magic and the boys were sitting in front of Lily and Rose at the back of the class.

Lily nodded and continued to sketch on the parchment she had been previously using for her notes. Now it was covered in a Quidditch scene; the stands, players bearing the Gryffindor Lion. She'd bewitched the quill to colour the objects according to their real life counterparts.

The ref was dressed in black robes; the Gryffindor players were in red and gold while the Slytherins in green. A black bludger hit by the Gryffindor beater that resembled Sirius was headed straight for the Slytherin Seeker; a boy with a twisted smile and long pale hair. Just ahead of him was the Gryffindor Seeker, his arm stretched out toward the Golden Snitch. On the rest of the pitch six chasers battled with the bright red Quaffle as the Keepers defended the white hoops. The crowd below them was a sea of red with a puddle of green at one end.

"Remus," she hissed when she'd finished and pulled out her wand. Remus turned and looked at her. "What's the spell to animate something?"

"Realimate."

"Thanks," Remus turned around and Lily whispered the charm to the page. Instantly the game started to move; the bludger hit the Slytherin seeker, the chaser flew back and forth, the red ones occasionally scoring goals and the Gryffindor seeker chased the Snitch around and around.

Rose leaned over and looked at the picture, "Wow, Lily that is really good."

"Thanks," Lily smiled.

The bell rang and she stuffed the picture into her bad along with the rest of her books and quills. They headed out of the class towards the Great Hall for lunch. AS they reached the doors Lily stopped.

"I'm not that hungry; I think I'll go sit by the lake."

Rose smiled, "Let me grab a something and I'll join you, I'm not exactly starving."

Lily moved across the Entrance hall and waited for Rose. Students passed by, quite a few smiled or waved to their Head Girl.

"Not eating Evans?" a familiar voice rang out across the. Lily groaned.

"Lost my appetite when I saw your face," she grinned. The Marauders laughed with the exception of James, who frowned.

"Seriously Evans, I haven't seen you eat anything much lately."

Lily shrugged, "Don't eat when I'm not hungry, Potter. Ah, there's Rose."

Sure enough Rose was weaving her way through the crowd towards them. "Hey guys," she smiled.

"Not eating either?" James asked as the others returned her greeting.

"Yup, I grabbed a sandwich so Lily and I can go down by the lake," Rose grinned. "Hey Peter, they have your favourite – that chicken teriyaki."

Peter smiled back, "Cool."

"Are you ready to go Rose?" Lily interrupted impatiently.

Rose nodded and waved good bye as Lily dragged her out into the grounds.

As they settled on the grass Rose smiled slyly at Lily. "So what's up with you and Potter?"

"Nothing, we've just decided to be polite," Lily didn't think they'd acted much differently since the contract.

"Last night you looked pretty comfortable."

"When?"

"Well you let him touch you for starters. Then you let him heal your face, you taught him the glamour char so he could do it."

"Do you think you could do a glamour charm?" Lily asked pointedly.

Rose shook her head, "They're way too complicated for me."

"Well I knew James would be able to do it, he is Head Boy and he's top in Transfiguration and third in Charms. That's why I let him."

"Third in Charms?"

"Remus is second but he really should be first," Lily smiled.

"You deserve that first; you're the best by far."

"Thank you."

"So, you've got your eye on someone then?' Rose pestered.

"No, I'm quite happy being single."

"There must be someone."

"Well, maybe there is."

"Tell me please please please ple-"

"What are we talking about?" Sirius plopped down next to them and the rest of the Marauders quickly followed, forming a circle.

"Well," Rose said before Lily could stop her, "Lily was just about to tell me who she likes."

"Oooh, do tell Evans," James grinned.

"I'm not telling you of all people. Before I'd even have finished my sentence the whole of Hogwarts would know," Lily scowled. James looked hurt for a second but then Lily blinked and the old smile was back.

"Hey Prongs, maybe its Snivellus and she's too afraid to admit it," Sirius chimed. Everyone burst out laughing but Lily looked quite serious.

"Oh, alright, so you found out. Now I suppose your going to tell him," Lily stood up and glared at the boys before stalking back up to the castle. The Marauders stared after her in shock, they didn't notice Rose silently shaking until she collapsed against Sirius and burst into fits of laughter. The boys stared at her until she finally regaimed control.

"Ah, sweetie?" Sirius asked uncertainly.

"Yes?" Rose looked like she was about to laugh again.

"What's so funny?"

Rose let out a giggle but quickly suppressed it, "Your faces when you thought Lily was serious."

"You mean she was joking?" James asked faintly.

Rose nodded vigorously, "Of course. Ew, Severus Snape, how gross." The boys all looked so relieved that Rose broke out into peels of laughter again.

Sirius looked down at her and shook his head, "Girls."

"Come in Mister Potter, you're early," Dumbledore said without looking up as James entered his office that evening and sat down in front of his.

"Yes sir, I wanted to talk to you before Evans, er, Lily came."

Dumbledore looked up, "Miss Evans, what about her?"

James looked hesitant, "I'm worried about her safety."

Dumbledore raised his eyes brows and James continued quickly, "Well there was the attack on her on the train ride and every second day she seems to be attacked physically by the Slytherins. They attack her without magic so that she can't use spells to repel them. She gets beaten up quite bad, sir," James looked up at him.

"When was the last time you know of?"

"Yesterday, Lucius Malfoy attacked her before lunch in a corridor. He cut into her face, bruised it and caused her lip to swell. She's using a glamour charm to hide the bruises I couldn't heal."

Dumbledore sighed, "You do know why they attack only Miss Evans, and not any other Muggle borns to that degree?" James shook his head. "Miss Evans is a Muggle born – like many students here, but because she is powerful and is recognised for her achievements her attackers have singled her out. Those students have been brought up to believe pureblood is the best and only acceptable people. Miss Evans is the opposite of everything they have been taught to believe. "

James nodded slowly, "Can you do anything about it?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "Things must run there course. And I need Miss Evans to report the attacks for the students to be punished."

"But she won't do that!" James cried.

"Then there is nothing I can do," Dumbledore sighed. "I know your disappointed Mister Potter and to be honest I disappoint myself, but the only thing you can do is help Miss Evans in anyway she will let you."

James nodded just as Lily walked in. She paused when she was James already there. "I'm not late am I?" she asked worriedly.

"No Miss Evans, Mister Potter was just exceptionally early," Dumbledore assured her and motioned for her to sit down. "Now I have called this Head meeting to ask you're advice on something. Should we have a Christmas Eve Ball?"

James had been expecting something serious and was quite shocked, "Err, sorry?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "No, I am sorry Mister Potter. I should explain myself. Darker times than now are approaching us and with the threat of the rise of Lord Voldemort I think it best that we try to keep as many students as possible at Hogwarts, where they will be more safely protected. A subtle way to do this would be to hold a ball, would it not?"

Lily nodded "It would sir; I know a lot of girls who have been complaining that no balls are held ever at Hogwarts; unless there is a tournament."

"Excellent," Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Well now that that is agreed I should tell you that you two will be in charge of organising everything."

Lily and James stared at him in shock, "Everything?" James echoed.

"I will pay for everything of course, and you can use the Prefects but you have the last word in everything," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with excitement. "That should be all. Oh, Miss Evans I'd like a word. Mister Potter you can wait for her outside if you'd like. "

Lily looked nervously at Dumbledore as James left, "Is there something wrong sir?"

"There could be Miss Evans," he said, pulling out his wand. "Finite Incantment," he said before Lily could react. She knew by the expression on his face; the pity, that her face had returned to it's blue and purple patterns. "Do you care to explain this Miss Evans?"

"Uh," Lily though quickly. "Rose and I were practising hexes and she accidentally knocked me out and I did this when I fell."

Dumbledore nodded slowly, "I see, Miss Evans, do you have anything to tell me?"

Lily looked up at him, into his blue eyes. "No, sir," she said as steadily as she could.

"Alright Miss Evans, I think you can go."

Lily started to get up but paused, "Sir, how did you know?"

"Well, you must promise not to get mad at my ways." She nodded. "Mister Potter was very worried. He's taken quite a liking to you I believe."

"Potter?" Lily could feel her blood boiling.

"Remember what you just promised me and I believe, what you have promised Mister Lupin," Dumbledore said quickly, causing Lily to blush. The old wizard really did know everything.

She left the office to find James patiently waiting for her.

"Are you alright?" he asked when he saw her face.

She nodded and they started to walk back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"You told him," Lily said quietly.

James looked at her, surprised, "You're not mad?"

"I was at first but then I realised you only did it because of the contract."

James looked at her again, "I did it because I care. Lily I care about you what happens to you. You heard what I said with Remus,. I meant every word of it."

Lily smiled slightly, "You said my name."

"What?" James was taken back.

"You called me Lily instead of Evans."

"Oh," James smiled. "It's a beautiful name, it suits you."

They had stopped walking now. Lily blushed but then looked up at James seriously.

"Why are you so good to me?" she whispered. "I'm so horrible to you."

James shrugged, "I guess I don't want to give up on you yet. You're the one girl who doesn't like me just because I'm good at Quidditch or because you think I'm hot. Hell, you don't even like me."

Lily smiled, "You're not that bad I guess."

James grinned back, "Thanks. Now, are we putting the Glamour charm back on?"

"Please."

"Of course," Lily closed her eyes as James cast the spell. She kept them closed a few seconds after it was finished. James reached up and touched her cheek, gently brushing his fingertips across the now flawless skin. Lily winced slightly and opened her eyes. She reached up and placed her hand over James'.

"I'm sorry," James whispered, but Lily shook her head and dripped his hand.

"Thank you," she said.

They continued back to the Tower, Lily deep in thought. 'What the hell just happened?' she wondered. 'What the hell is with me? I'm being nice to Potter, not because of the contract, but because I actually want to be.'

Lily turned to James as they reached the portrait. "Potter," she took a deep breath as James looked at her.

"Yeah," his eyes had turned cold at the mention of his last name.

But the question froze on Lily's lips. She couldn't do it – she couldn't betray herself and ask Potter to be friends.

"Nothing," she muttered and pushed past him into the common room.

James stared at her and shook his head, "Girls."

_thank you for all your support and please keep reviewing! _

LittleAquarianPrincess


End file.
